Naruto: Adventures of Taiyou Uzumaki
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: Naruto and Co are adults with kids, but now its their childrens time to shine. hints of NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaiIno


**

* * *

**

Me: This is a story about the next generation of Naruto, but it's not based around Naruto and Co, but it's based on their kids! The parings are as this: NaruSaku, NejiTen, SasuHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, and KibaOC. Now everyone has kids, they'll be mentioned in this. and no flaming because you dont like the idea or whatever. Alright, I'll stop talking so you can get reading, Cha! Disclaimer: I only own the kids.

Naruto: Adventures of Taiyou Uzumaki

* * *

Chapter 1:

"When's he going to get here?" Taiyou yelled

Taiyou Uzumaki and Luigi Uchiha were standing outside of the academy, waiting for their friend Hotaru Hyuuga to join them. Today was the day that they would all turn into genin and be assigned to teams, but they wouldn't make it in time until Hotaru showed up. Most of the time, Taiyou was the one late, but for some strange reason he was exceptionally late.

"He's coming Taiyou-Kun, just be patient." Luigi said. Finally, Hotaru came into view.

"Where have you been!?" Taiyou shouted "You're worse than uncle Kakashi!"

"My mom needed help and my dad is on a mission. What do you do to help around your house Uzumaki?"

"Whatever, lets just go."

The trio entered through the gates and entered the academy. For the most part, they got along, but now and then Taiyou and Hotaru were at each others throats and one or both of them went home with a black eye. Luigi was the peacekeeper like her mother, although she was sometimes cold, sarcastic, and mean to people like her father…but she always apologized after a certain amount of time. All of the boys loved her, but she had her eyes on Taiyou who had a crush on her older sister Bara Uchiha…who was the living replica of her father.

Once in their classroom, they sat down in the middle row of seats. Boys were desperately asking for Bara to sit with them and girls were begging Hotaru to sit with them. Sure, Taiyou was a little bit jealous of Hotaru, but he was more focused on who would be his teacher. His father had already told him what team he was on, and he was on team seven along with Hotaru and Luigi, no big shocker to him. Finally, Iruka came into the room with papers in his hands.

"Alright everyone, settle down." He said "Now I'm sure you're probably wondering what team you're on-."

"You bet!" Inu Inuzuka shouted from the top of the rows. Iruka ignored her and went on with the teams.

"Team six; Shiro Aburame, Chou Akimichi, and Watatsumi Suihou. Team 7; Taiyou Uzumaki, Hotaru Hyuuga, and Luigi Uchiha. Team 8: Yurasu Lee, Kira Shuiro, Yuroichi Kokoro. Team 9; Yurino Yamanaka, Shikai Nara, and Inu Inuzuka. Now team six, meet your sensei in room 195, Team seven, room 45, Team eight, room 214, and team nine, meet in room 79. Everyone else in the room, I'll tell you your teams after your lunch break. Congratulations, I hope to hear you all excel."

With that, everyone left the room in a scatter. Everyone was excited to hear that they were now official ninjas. Team seven walked off to find room forty five, which proved more difficult than they had thought. The rooms in the forties were used for the honor students for free time, though Hotaru was an honor student, he never bothered to go to those rooms. After looking around for fifteen minutes, Taiyou sat down on the ground.

"That's it, I give up." He said

"That doesn't sound like the Taiyou I know." A familiar voice said. They looked back and seen Hotaru's older sister Chigiri and Taiyou's older twin brothers Ichigo and Niji.

"Oh, hey." Taiyou said getting on his feet "We've been looking for room 45."

"Big shocker there." His brothers laughed

"Shut up! Just 'cause you guy's were in honor classes-."

"And don't forget our little sister Nami."

"Shut up!" while the three brothers began bickering, Hotaru and Luigi turned to face Chigiri.

"How can you put up with them?" Luigi asked

"They're good…for the most part and they never slack off. So, you guys need to know where room 45 is. What you do is take a right at the next hallway, then take another left and go strait until you see room sixty, then turn right and it'll be the last door in the hallway."

"Alright, thanks Nii-Chan."

Hotaru went on ahead and Luigi went over to Taiyou and dragged him with her. They followed Chigiri's instructions and in no time they found room 45. It was open, but no one was inside. They took a seat and waited patiently for their new sensei to arrive. After a minute or so passed, the door opened and revealed a tall figure. The man was tall, tan, and was wearing the traditional jounin outfit. He had black hair and a Van Dyke mustache to top off the cool guy look. He smiled and threw away his cigarette.

"So, you three must be team seven." He said "I'm Asuma Yuuhi and I'm your new sensei."

* * *

**Me: I know it's a short chapter but I got to get more ideas before I write anymore. So, how about you guys give me some ideas…well how about I explain some of the characters first.**

**Taiyou Uzumaki- He's pretty much the same as his father, only he has green eyes like his mom and loves the color red.**

**Bara Uchiha- as I explained, she's inherited Hinata's heart but has her fathers looks and sometimes his attitude. Her idol is Sakura and wants to be just like her.**

**Hotaru- he's a mix between Neji, Tenten, and Neji. His idol is his father and wants to be mentored by Sasuke.**

**Shiro Aburame- Shiro isn't what you would call a social butterfly…though he does have a fascination for bugs like his father. He really doesn't care for most people, but he does take teamwork seriously and won't take kindly to people who slack off during a job. He is the son of Shino Aburame.**

**Chou Akimichi- he was often made fun of for having a girl's name, but Chou pays no attention to what others call him. He's focused on becoming a great ninja and doing what he dreams. He is the son of Chouji Akimichi.**

**Watatsumi Suihou- Watatsumi is carefree, energetic, and fun person to hang around. She can't stand people who can't take a joke, and is determined to make Shiro laugh one way or another. She once used to be Taiyou's best friend, but time and new people had made their everlasting friendship start to fade away.**

**Yurasu Lee- Lee as his friends call him is very competitive and works hard to be one of the best students. Unlike his father however, he is somewhat calm and doesn't speak of youth and passion; though he shows it in his training. He is the son of Rock Lee.**

**Kira Shuiro- Kira prefers to fly solo. Though he does like his team and tends to get along with them, he keeps things to himself and never lets his feelings get in the way of things. Sometimes people wonder if he even has any feelings.**

**Yuroichi Kokoro- Yuroichi is considered stubborn, but very thoughtful and kind. She likes to compare herself to Tenten Hyuuga (Hotaru's mother) and dreams of one day being her apprentice. She was often made fun of by kids because of her bright pink eyes and dark pink hair along with her dark skin, but after befriending Kira, people began to leave her alone.**

**Yurino- Yurino is passionate, artistic, outspoken, and very loud. With her fascination for roses, her friends, teachers, and piers gave her the nickname "Kanoha's Rose". She is the daughter of Ino Yamanaka and Sai.**

**Shikai Nara- Though he tends to slack off like his father, Shikai is very devoted to his work and is believed to be smarter than his father. He inherited his father's laziness and his mother's wits and hair color. He is the son of Shikamaru Nara and Temari.**

**Inu Inuzuka- this wild child is one of those people who will keep at it until she gets something right. She has a dog named Kuromaru and has friends with Taiyou since they were babies. She hates to be proven wrong and can literally "rock the house".**

**Well, if you have any ideas, let me know okay. No flames please. Thank you and have a nice morning/afternoon/evening. Adios!**


End file.
